


Small Favours

by MagpieSong



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieSong/pseuds/MagpieSong
Summary: Nadine has been making her way around Haven, asking her new companions about themselves, and now its Varric's turn.





	

 

   Nadine approached the bonfire with purposeful feet, a warm smile adorning her face. “So Cassandra tells me you’re a bit of a story-teller, Varric”, she said, settling herself on a log close to the flames. “Mind if I join you?”  
   The dwarf gave a wry smile and guestured to the log she’d claimed. “No, not at all, sit, sit.”  
   The newly dubbed ‘herald’ gave a tiny snort of laughter. At least she wasn’t as otherworldly as so many painted her to be. She opened her coat to the warmth for a few moments, before delving into one of the internal pockets. It was then that he noticed the small teapot by her feet that she’d smuggled over to him.  
   The mage pulled out a small pouch from one of her many pockets, and offered it to him. “Tea?”  
   “Uhh…you know what? Sure.” He sat back and folded his arms, practically basking in the radiance of the bonfire, and watched as she began to prepare the drink. She quickly emptied the contents of the pouch into her pot of water, closed the small lid, and quickly set it in apart of the fire that held few flames and many coals.  
   She sat back and crossed her legs around the front of the log, sighing with contentment. “Call me crazy, but I’m a bit of a tea addict, honestly”, she murmured finally.  
   “I prefer ale, myself”, he replied, scratching the back of his head. “Although, I won’t lie, I can get a bit of a taste for finer things. Most places these days serve watered down crap, anyways.”  
   Nadine grinned. “Come now, I’m sure our tavern isn’t that bad, is it?”  
   “Actually, no, its not. But my old usual was…well, pretty awful”  
   “You’re from Kirkwall, right?”  
   The air soured. Varric turned his eyes to the ground for a few moments, before looking up, and directly at her. “Not my first choice for conversation, but you seem genuine enough, so I’ll humour you. ” He rubbed his gloved hands together and sighed. “I was, but it all seems a long time ago, these days. I thought some of the things I saw there were pure hell, but something tells me we’ve got more where that came from where this 'Inquisition’ bullshit it headed…”  
   Nadine looked grim. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise it was something so hard to talk about. Did you know some of the people who were involved with the circle revolt?”  
   Varric choked on his own breath. “Antraste’s Ass, hasn’t anyone told you anything?”  
   She looked surprised. “Well, not really. I make a point of asking people about themselves, rather than going to others. The only reason I knew about your story-telling was because I asked Cassandra about our readiness to travel and she went on ranting and raving about all sorts of gibberish.”  
   Varric couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Well then, let me be the first to tell you that I personally knew the 'Champion of Kirkwall’. Hawke is a very good friend of mine, someone I deeply respect…and I have to admit, so was Anders, before all that insanity happened. No one knows where he is…probably dead for all I care. He’s the idiot that started all this mage-templar bullshit. And she…”  
   He fell silent. Nadine reached out to touch his arm gently. “I’m sorry to cause you stress, Varric. If you want, we can just sit and enjoy the tea. Its nearly ready.”  
   He managed a small smile. “No, its fine. But maybe some other time…what about you? You’re from..?”  
   She smiled. “My family is from Markham, but there isn’t a circle there, so we moved to Ostwick when my magic started to manifest.”  
   “Your family didn’t disown you?” He had to say he was surprised, considering her independant behaviour.  
   “No, of course not”, she seemed aghast at the thought. “No, no. My aunt Venice and my cousin Hassein are both mages. And my uncle Narim became a templar to make sure they weren’t mistreated in the circle at Ostwick. But it isn’t bad at all. I’ve heard some pretty horrible stories, especially out of Ferelden, but nothing of the sort from back home.”  
   She passed him a steaming cup and he took a sip. Sweet, and fruity. “What kind of tea is this?”  
   “Its peach rosehip”, she smiled broadly. “One of my favourites”  
   “Of all the people to have a penchant for rare teas, I have to say you’re not what I expected”, he murmured.  
   “Well, what did you expect, then?”  
   “Honestly? I don’t know”, he replied, taking another sip. “But just not you.”  
   She laughed a little at that. “Well, I have to say I’d rather be unexpected than completely ordinary.”  
   “You may change your tune with the way things seem to be headed”, his lips drew into a thin, grim line.  
   Nadine swigged from the cup and sighed heavily. “Yeah, well I’m not dead, and that’s something to be grateful for, at least. I don’t think I’m this…herald thing…but nor do I think the Maker has no hand in these events. I guess I just will have to trust myself and the people here and pray that we get out alive…”  
   “Mmm”, he responded slowly, sipping the tea again. “Well thanks for the tea, Sunshine, and for the chat, you’re welcome, but I think I’m gonna hit the hay.”  
   “Okay”, she smiled softly. “Goodnight, Varric.”  
   “Goodnight.”


End file.
